Level 11: Finding Along The Way! Clues x Answers
is the eleventh episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis Noi started to find a clue why Maxwell and her fellow syndicate members had a set of Game Quest Equipment. There she find out that Maxwell obtained the original blueprints of the equipment during the 110.9% outbreak last November 23, 2016. Plot Returning back to Hanamori Media Research after they were defeated, Anaira felt frustrated about what happened during their previous battle against Maxwell and her syndicate members. Meanwhile, Maxwell felt glad that she and her syndicate members finally defeated the Game Quest Masters. Later, while doing her job, Anaira still recounts the happenings during the recent battle earlier. She got curious on how did Maxwell and other syndicate members defeated her and her fellow Game Quest Masters. Meanwhile, Noi left a question in her mind how Maxwell and her syndicate members obtained the five other Game Quest Equipments despite that she did not created them. Then she decided to investigate about this matter. The next day, Anaira received a call from a staff member of a TV show entitled Specimens wherein the show unexpectedly posted a rating of 110.9%. Anaira believed that this was made by the Robinson Syndicate Group, and she decided for herself to confront them. As she headed outside, Anaira faced a monster named Hosogai in a battle and confronted her regarding to the 110.9% rating which a TV show got earlier. In an unexpected matter, the Syndicate Quest Masters (led by Maxwell) came in their armor forms and faced Anaira in the battle. As they defeated her, Maxwell told Anaira that they were the ones who infected the said computer virus to the ratings data of a TV show, and this will continue until the humans will confront and face against each other in a war which will cause them in their total eradication, which Anaira didn't believe this. As she returning back in the Hanamori Media Research building, Anaira was asked by Noi and her fellow Game Quest Masters. She said that she faced Maxwell and her fellow Syndicate Quest Masters and the monster alone a while ago. But she said that she will defeat them next time if they will be going to start spreading again the said computer virus. Kaori, on the other hand, told her that she can't defeat them alone, but a teamwork will be the answer in order to defeat them, which Noi and other Game Quest Masters agreed. In Robinson Syndicate Group headquarters, Maxwell praised Hosogai in her mission. It was revealed that Hosogai was not the one who manipulated the rating of a TV show using the 110.9% Bug, but it was Chrona, thru Maxwell's commands. Meanwhile, Noi recalled the events happened on the day of November 23, 2016 when Maxwell and her syndicate members secretly invaded her office while everyone was busy doing their jobs in order to stop spreading the 110.9% Bug. She thought that this was the reason why Maxwell and her syndicate members stealed the blueprints for the another set of Game Quest Equipment. Still in Hanamori Media Research, Anaira discussed to her fellow Game Quest Masters regarding to their plan to solve the problem regarding to unusual ratings which a TV show got. Afterwards, they headed on outside after they found out that Hosogai was in the central park. But Chikaru noticed that Hosogai didn't had the Max Spreader (which other monsters usually had to spread the said computer virus) in her hands. She suspected that maybe one of the RSG members was the one who spread the virus which was affected the ratings data of a TV show. Then Chrona appears them and she told them that she was the one who spread the virus, which the Game Quest Masters got mad after they found out about it. Moments later, Maxwell and the rest of the members of the syndicate came in. Both parties transformed themselves into their armor forms and faced each other in a battle. In the end, no one won nor defeated, but Maxwell told them that they will continue their dark plan and left along with Hosogai. As they returned back to Hanamori Media Research building, Noi had a private talk with her daughter. There she told Anaira that Maxwell obtained the blueprints of the Game Quest Equipment after she and her syndicate members invaded the building last November 23, 2016. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * (voice): Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Raijin Quest Master: *Storm Quest Master: *Rage Quest Master: *Strike Quest Master: *Venom Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes